Everett Ross
|gender = Male |affiliation = (formerly) Joint Counter Terrorism Task Force (formerly) |movie = ''Captain America: Civil War Black Panther |comic = Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude |actor = Martin Freeman |status = Alive}} Everett K. Ross is a CIA operative and the former Deputy Task Force Commander of the JCTC. Working alongside the Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross, he attempted to control and regulate the actions of the Avengers. However he had soon come into conflict with Captain America after targeting the Winter Soldier for his part in seemingly committing a terrorist act. After Tony Stark revealed that Helmut Zemo was in fact the one to blame for the attack and Zemo was apprehended by the Black Panther, Ross took Zemo into custody. Ross was tasked with buying a Vibranium weapon from Ulysses Klaue, which put Ross back into contact with Black Panther. Upon being mortally wounded by Erik Killmonger, Ross was taken to Wakanda where he discovered their technological advancements and aided Black Panther in defeating Killmonger's plans and helping Black Panther to share their wealth. Biography Early Life Military Pilot To be added Avengers Conflict Capturing the Winter Soldier .]] Once the Winter Soldier had been successfully apprehended by the JCTC agents for the recent terrorist bombing he was imprisoned in their headquarters in Berlin along with Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson and T'Challa who had had a public clash. There, they met Ross, who was introduced to them by Sharon Carter. Ross confiscated all their equipment, telling Rogers that he will write them out a receipt for his shield and the EXO-7 Falcon. When Rogers then asked what would happen to Barnes, Ross claimed he would go through a phycological evaluation before being moved to prison, which he believed should also happen to them for all of their recent actions. ]] Ross then escorted the heroes to the control room, along the way informing them that they would be provided with offices rather than prison cells and insisted upon them staying there, which T'Challa explained that he would do until Barnes was moved. Ross then left them to continue his work while allowing them to survey Barnes during the interrogation. He also left Tony Stark to try and convince Rogers to sign the Sokovia Accords at long last.Captain America: Civil War that he will get Barnes]] While Barnes was still held in his cell, Ross awaited the arrival of Theo Broussard to begin the questioning. During this time Ross was contacted by the Wakandan government who informed him that King T'Challa had requested that Barnes be given to him as his prisoner to be punished for the murder of T'Chaka. Ross agreed and informed T'Challa of his, sarcastically clapping him for his success as he had wanted the JCTC to keep Barnes in their custody.Captain America: Civil War Deleted Scene Escape from the JCTC ' interrogation]] Ross took time to watch as Bucky Barnes was questioned by a man posing as physiatrist Theo Broussard. Ross listened as Broussard asked Barnes about his time as an assassin for HYDRA and what he remembered about this time, although Barnes remained mostly silent and only insisted that he be called Bucky and that he was not a murderer any more since he had gotten away from HYDRA and had been trying to live as peacefully as possible while on the run in Romania. ]] However suddenly during the interrogation the power throughout the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre was cut out, leaving Ross unable to see or hear what was happening in the room. While Ross ordered his men to find a solution, Captain America and Sam Wilson charged downstairs only to discover that Broussard had freed Barnes who managed to escape along with Rogers and Wilson who were still trying to protect him due to their belief that this was not his fault. Capturing Helmut Zemo ]] Eventually it was discovered that Helmut Zemo was responsible for the bombings and had been trying to use the Winter Soldier to then destroy the Avengers. Zemo was captured by Black Panther and handed over to Ross who proceeded to mock the terrorist for his failings, although Zemo made it clear that he believed he had succeeded in his goals. Wakanda's Secrets Clash with Ulysses Klaue ]] To be added Interrogation of Klaue To be added Recovering in Wakanda To be added Escape from Killmonger To be added Battle of Mount Bashenga To be added Wakanda Meets World Some time after the Battle of Mt. Bashenga, Ross was present at the United Nations building in Vienna as T'Challa established full relations between Wakanda and the rest of the world.Black Panther (film) Personality From what can be seen of him, Ross possesses a sarcastic and taunting personality to both his prisoners and allies alike as shown in both his mocking of Helmut Zemo during his imprisonment and his belief that Captain America's request of a lawyer for the earlier imprisoned Winter Soldier were hilarious. Despite his immense distrust of others due to his position as a CIA operative, he was a staunch ally of T'Challa and the Wakandan royal family and was more than willing to help them retake the country after they saved his life. Abilities * Spy: To be added * Expert Pilot: Ross is an accomplished pilot, formally being enlisted in the Air Force, even being able to fly a Royal Talon Flyer, with great ease. Equipment *'Pistol': Ross possesses a as his main sidearm. *'Shuri's Remote Control Disks': Relationships Allies *Wakandan Royal Family **T'Challa/Black Panther **Shuri **Ramonda *Dora Milaje **Okoye **Ayo *Tony Stark/Iron Man *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *James Rhodes/War Machine *CIA **Sharon Carter - Colleague *Thaddeus Ross *Theo Broussard † *Nakia *Jabari Tribe **M'Baku Enemies *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Sam Wilson/Falcon *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Former Prisoner *Helmut Zemo - Prisoner *Ulysses Klaue † - Attempted Killer *Erik Killmonger † - Attempted Killer *Linda † *Limbani † Trivia *In the comics, Everett Ross worked for the United States Department of State, escorting foreign diplomats on American soil, one of them being Black Panther. Behind the Scenes *Actor Martin Freeman described his character as: "someone who works for the American government and works in conjunction with the superheroes, and certain agencies that help to tame the superheroes' power". Freeman also added that Ross is "ambiguous" and "you don't know whether he's good or bad, so you’re not quite sure which side he's on. It looks a little bit like he's playing one game when actually he's playing another."Martin Freeman Teases His Role In Captain America: Civil War! *Matt Emig was a stunt double for Martin Freeman in the role of Everett Ross. *Martin Freeman states that Ross "has an uneasy peace with T'Challa", and that he ''"goes on a strange journey, an enlightening journey to Wakanda."''http://comicbook.com/marvel/2017/11/20/black-panther-martin-freeman/ References External Links * * Category:Captain America: Civil War Characters Category:Black Panther (film) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Officers Category:CIA Agents Category:Joint Counter Terrorist Centre Members